A conventional electromagnetic spool valve J1 is presented in FIG. 6 and includes a spool valve J2 having a substantially cylindrical exterior and an electromagnetic actuator J3 to drive the spool valve J2. The electromagnetic spool valve J1 is attached with a bracket J5 on a fixing member J4. The bracket J5 is joined to a side surface of the electromagnetic actuator J3, i.e., an outside peripheral surface of a yoke J6 by a weld A generated by means of welding (e.g., resistance welding). The spool valve J2 is inserted into a sleeve insertion hole J7 formed in the fixing member J4, which may be an oil pressure circuit case, an engine, or some similar member. The bracket J5 welded to the yoke J6 is tightened to the fixing member J4 through a tightening member J8 such as a screw, a rivet, or other similar device. In this manner, the electromagnetic spool valve J1 is fixed to the fixing member J4.
Since a fluid pressure (e.g., oil pressure) is applied to the spool valve J2, a force may be applied to the electromagnetic spool valve J1, thereby causing it to be removed from the sleeve insertion hole J7. The weld A between the bracket J5 and the yoke J6 needs to fully withstand the force in the extraction direction.
In order to ensure that the weld A is strong enough to withstand the force in the extraction direction, it is necessary to handle the electromagnetic spool valves J1 during manufacture without destroying the weld A. However, the reliability is affected when the strength of the weld A is handled without destruction. From the viewpoint of costs, it is difficult to handle valves without destructing or compromising the strength of all the welds A.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the foregoing. It is therefore an object of the present invention to prevent extraction of an electromagnetic spool valve from a fixing member by allowing a bracket to contact or interfere with an electromagnetic actuator even in the absence of the weld. This makes it possible to ensure high reliability and prevent costs increased costs associated with delicate handling to ensure the strength at the welds.